Special Jinchuriki
by ALittleCurious
Summary: <html><head></head>Naruto gets a little push by 2 very important people in his life. And top it all off, he gains something extra from being a Jinchuriki.</html>
1. A push in the right direction

**First Naruto fic so excuse my weirdness. I won't bore you with these author's notes since there isn't much to be said okay? So here we go:**

Sniffled crying could be heard from the dense forest around konoha, nearly droned out by the pouring rain. But, none the less, it could be heard. A small boy with blond locks pushed his head further into his knees, he tightened his grip around his legs, crying out more ever. If he stayed back at the apartment, everyone was sure to hear he thought. Either way, the rained dropped down, giving the village an eerie look. He rolled to his side. "I don't...understand..." He continued to weep repeatedly. He can't go back now. He will definitely be kicked out on sight for these new physical traits. But why was this placed upon him out of all the people in the village? Or even some other village.

"So I see." His head whipped back to a man in a cloak. The boy squinted his eyes. He could see a bit of blond hair spilling from the hood. "Are you alright, son?" He said putting an umbrella over his head. "It's fairly wet and cold out here. We could talk somewhere else yes? You wouldn't mind? There is a lot to be talked about. You can talk right?" He sounded a little panicked at the last sentence. The boy took note of that. He doesn't seem as scary after that last remark.

"...I c-can talk.." He hiccupped out. "But I don't understand why you aren't yelling or running from me." He shifted his eyes down to his shoeless feet.

"Oh dear, this isn't what I wanted at all." The man scratched under his chin. "How old are you now?" He pulled the boy up onto his back. The blond child wrapped his arms around the mysterious man's neck. He seemed friendly enough is what the boy assumed.

"6." He then replied, a little more enthusiasm in his voice.

"Well now, lets take you back home shall we?" He walked towards the gate. The blond boy squirmed, trying to retreat to the forest. "No worries, I've got this. Don't worry about how you look right now." The boy slumped down, doing his best to hide. What is this man up to? Suddenly, a force went against him, and he was now inside konoha in an empty street. He raised his finger up his apartment. "Well, at least you have somewhere to live. I was surprised to see you in such condition." Deep down inside, the boy knew most people wanted him like that, taking a quick leap up,the man opened the door surprised to see it was unlocked, earning a blush from the boy for not locking the door. "No one is here to look after you?"

"The guys jiji sends don't come around this time to check up on me." He put the boy down and examined his apartment, cups of ramen littered the table and floor, the water was filled to the top in the sink, containing only a few plates and utensils. The fridge was slightly opened, clothes were pushed up to the corner, barely doing much since they tumbled out of place to instead cover the floor.

"Naruto, I'm disappointed." The boy shot up at his name and looked at the man, who lowered his hood revealing his long blond hair, longer than Naruto's, he even had blue eyes like Naruto's! He had a relaxed concerned face, still continuing his explanation of how Naruto needs his room clean to get friends over, or, it's better to be organized than confused in all the mess.

"H-how do you know my name? I thought you weren't around here so you didn't yell at me?" The man sighed.

"I believe I do have some explaining to do don't I, son?" Naruto nodded quickly. "When does those 'guys' you speak off come around?" Naruto grabbed a stool and looked out the window.

"Around this time I think." The man shook his head, Naruto doesn't know how to read the clock does he. Well, he will have to teach him a some point. He snapped his fingers, turning the plain into a white room with speckled colors of blue, pink, and a light shade of purple. Naruto, stunned panicked and tried to find an exit, rubbing his hands along the walls of room looking for a door of some kind.

"Relax, son, this is only here so we can talk in private. Maybe even train a bit?" He raised a brow at him. Honestly, he didn't think he could pull this off in this plain. He was surprised, but atleast he could put some things down. Once Naruto heard the word 'train' he immediately stopped and ran the man pulling on his cloak.

"You really can? Jiji said he didn't have time, but now someone can help me!" Eager more than ever, he tugged more, giving the man puppy eyes.

"Well now, calm down, I think I may have to teach you manners as well. This will take a while, but when we go back, it will only have been a few days maybe. I'll be explaining a few things, and train you. After what you got here..." He rotated his finger, talking about Naruto in particular. "I'm sure you'll be able to handle what I can throw at you. You think your up to it?" Naruto nodded his head violently, clenching his fists.

"I always wanted to be a ninja!" The man nodded slowly.

"Tell me your full name will you?" He asked

"Uh..Uzumaki Naruto, sir." He waved off the 'sir' saying he shouldn't call him that.

'I see, he took the name Uzumaki instead. I can see why Sarutobi did this...' "Ah, thank you very much. Lets get stared shall we? We need to do something about that. I'll be right back, don't be scared." He phased out of existence for a split second and returned with clothes neatly folded in his arms. He brought in some durable ninja wear, though nothing too special. Just a bright orange shirt, a grey sweater with a hoodie plus a swirl on the back, black pants, undergarments, and a pair of new shoes.

"Where did you get the time to get these? In under a second?" He exclaimed, mouth gaping.

"Time stuff you know?" He turned his back and lightly tossed the clothes over his head into Naruto's hands.

"You even got my favorite color! Orange!" He seemed even happier by the minute. The man's face saddened. He must not have very many friends. After all, he did see him crying but the other thing is more surprising...Why is he still alive...With those!? Only has there been one Jinchuriki recorded with the same deformity, and who soon died after. In turn, they had to quickly seal it into someone else, who survived without the odd deformities. And that was not even here. The man only heard it from gossip. In the end, it seemed to be true. At times the deformity would die down, they said. But they could only observe the oddness in under an hour, before the patient was overwhelmed with the chakra. He glanced at Naruto, his seemed to have died down when he was lost in thought. "Hm? When did it get so...Am I whispering? Huh?"

"No, you are alright, you are talking at a normal level." He said assuring him. He looked good in his clothes, orange indeed suited him well. Naruto tipped a little to the side losing balance.

"Uh oh, here we go again..." The man flinched at the sound of skin hitting floor. He got up, rubbing his side. "I'm begging you, do you have an explanation? I had to hide from the guys Jiji sent for the past week and this isn't getting any better.

"Can you get it to reappear?" The man asked. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sometimes if I relax enough..." Naruto sat down on the floor, criss cross applesauce, putting his elbows on his legs for support. He cupped his hands on his face and closed his eyes. A light shown above his head, dark red. It swirled around for a moment. More swirls appeared on his lower back. The man nodded in amazement. Two fluffy golden fox ears were now on his head, accompanied by the fox tail. A surge of chakra hit Naruto hard, him falling back, his legs still in place. "Ooooh owww..." He moaned rubbing his head.

"Alright, get up now, this is where your hoodie comes in. Fold your ears back." Naruto did as he was told. "Now pull the hoodie up." It was a bit weird, Naruto could still hear like when he had his human ears. He looked at his tail. The man cut a hole specifically for the tail. Luckily, the jacket reached back enough to cover it, and securely at that because of a little string inside the jacket to tighten it along there.

"Give me your tail." Naruto lifted it up to him and he pulled out a kunai. Naruto hesitated, thinking he was going to chop it off, instead, he trimmed it so it didn't look as thick.

"Wrap it around your waist like a belt." Naruto smiled. This man has found a way to fix his little problem. The man smiled too, but then grimaced. He will have to do something about the spontaneous out burst of ears and tail. He might get caught. Better to share it slowly than come out and say, "Hey everybody! Check it out I have a tail and fox ears!" No, no, no, that would be a bad approach. Perhaps there is more? He could possibly ask the Kyuubi himself...But he highly doubts that it will be very friendly towards him. For now, it's best to introduce who he is, do some training of taijutsu, then drop the bomb and tell Naruto he is Kyuubi container, no, a Jinchuriki. Saying so much to a young child could cause him to well...

"Hello?" Naruto's voice spoke up, he stopped fidgeting with his hood when he realized his new found 'sensei' had been oddly quiet for the past few seconds. The thing is, those extra features, add more to the child's strength, balance, heightened senses, and faster regeneration even without them. It's like they are made of the Kyuubi's chakra, but it isn't. Naruto's chakra? No...Wait. Both of their's! But why isn't it slowly disappearing? The chakra stays in place. As if a reserve. Of never ending chakra? How can this be? It's the first time he had ever witnessed this. He is like a special Jinchuriki. None he had never seen before. He quietly straightened his posture ready to announce who he was.

"I believe it is time for you to know who I am." Naruto jumped over, leaving his tail and ears exposed. No one was watching, just him and this man. "I am Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage." When Naruto heard those words, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Oh my kami! Dattebayo! This can't be true! I'm being trained under you! But I don't understa-" He was cut off.

"Excuse me by I'm not finished. I am also your father." And that was when, Naruto jumped up with joy, screaming that his father was Hokage. "But Naruto, don't get full of yourself because of who I am. You need to focus on who you are. Do you want the villagers to respect you or not?" He calmed the kid down, holding his shoulders so he would stay still.

"Yeah..." He murmured.

"Now lets practice with some taijutsu shall we? Remember, push yourself, don't give up, and do the best you can, even if it isn't a lot, something counts." Minato winked at his son, the child gleaming, letting his smile out for him to see. Minato probably didn't have to tell him that, he could already see he never once have thought about giving up. And that is what he had admired about his son the most so far in the past hour.

-/-

Naruto was learning extremely fast. He could almost keep up with Minato. His speed hasn't matched yet, but during the past few days, he is getting close. Minato would go back sometimes to get food for Naruto, and that was his plan. And he would bring Naruto only when he had to go use the restroom. Rest assured, everything seemed to go quite well. Minato had fixed the sealing a bit, and now it was time to have a little confrontation with a certain demon fox.

"Naruto." Minato fazed back into the white world, with a cup of ramen for Naruto, he had been doing good, so he should be rewarded with some ramen. Naruto had been practicing his taijutsu while Minato was gone, even for only a few seconds, or maybe a minute? The 6 year old had been eating more healthier stuff before. He put the cup down in the room, confusing the child. "I must speak to you about something. It's about the tail and ears. And your seal." Naruto cocked his head to the side and came closer to to take a seat in front of Minato. "Well...How do I say this..." Naruto looked at him oddly, his face saying, "spit out already will ya?" Minato looked down and sighed. "You know why the villagers hate you?" Naruto shook his head. "It's because...When you were born, a demon, the Kyuubi was sealed within you. That same demon had damaged the village, and killed many. The civilians picture you as the demon. Remember when you told me they called you a demon for your pranks? It wasn't the pranks." He leaned forward. "It was this demon. You are a Jinchuriki. There are other 8 demons too. You, are the Jinchuriki that holds the Kyuubi. I'm sorry that I sealed it within you. However, I believe you can handle this you are my-" he lost his breath for a moment, Naruto squeezed his father tightly, tears steaming down his face.

"It's okay." Was all he said. So Minato, placed his hand on Naruto's head, to start the talk.

-/-

"Kyuubi." Minato grimaced slightly but then smiled at the beast behind bars.

"**MINATO**!" It roared back. "**How dare you seal me into this brat! It was that foul Uchiha who destroyed the village. He controlled me!**" Minato flinched, he remembered that masked man. He retained his cool.

"I just thought you 2 might want to talk. I don't want to speak with you. But rather you 2. A will be back at the training plain alright?" Naruto nodded silently. Minato then fazed out, back to the room. It didn't feel right. Naruto wasn't there. Kami, he hopes their conversation goes well.

"**Brat**!"

"Please don't call me that."

"**I will call you whatever I please!**" The Kyuubi hissed, he splashed the water. Making a mini wave go against Naruto. He took a deep breath. Remember your manners, he thought. Be nice, he thought. Be a gentleman. His father sure did expect high things for him.

"I'd like to sort things out is all." He lifted a finger for the demon to see. "Please let me use your chakra when needed." Two fingers. "Do you have an actual name, not just Kyuubi?" Three fingers. "Try to escape and you will suffer." Four fingers. "Don't try anything, you are sealed inside me. You are using my body. I am giving you a place to stay." Finally, five fingers. " Cooperate with me." The Kyuubi stared down. His lips curled back, giving him a scarier look.

"**We will see about that. Cooperation? You will gain it, once I see you are worthy of my powes. Chakra...? Maybe for now...Escape? Well I cannot promise that but we shall see. You have gained my attention with your bravery, even to speak to a demon such as me.**"

Naruto grinned and bowed. He looked up. "You have no name other than Kyuubi? Oh, I almost forgot, do you have anything to do with the ears and tail I get at times?"

"**Not at all kit, my chakra leaks in slow amounts. My name...Kurama...**" He growled. He almost regretted telling his name. Something about this child.

"Well, thank you very much Kurama! My name is Uzumaki Naruto!"

"**I'm well aware of who you are, Uzumaki.**"

"Oh yeah hehe..." Naruto blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

-/-

A few weeks have passed, the training still going. Naruto has learned the rasengan, found out his element was wind, and has atleast sped up to the speed of his father. Training was going well, he even managed to control his chakra. He was still a little shaky on making his tail and ears go away, mainly because he had to let the right amount of Kurama's chakra to intertwine with his to begin the training. To stop it, he had to pull it out with sheer desire to not have it there. Which for some reason was hard. Minato said it was because Kurama was still a bit stubborn. But Naruto knew that anyways, so far all the conversations he had with the fox, he was always so...Well, stubborn. Today marks the last day of training. But Naruto had yet to know that. He continued with his taijutsu, while Minato layed his back against the wall, silently reading a book he had bought.

"Alright...Ready for a spar?" He set his book down a stretched his muscles a bit. "You look ready."

"Because I am ready, dad." He got into a fighting stance, eager for the match to begin. Minato swiftly ran towards him, throwing light hits, Naruto dodging them quickly. He thee a hit down near the shoulder, Naruto wheezed out air. He did his best to keep it, still dodging. It was time for his offensive. He struck down at Minato's leg, earning a jump back from him.

"You are doing well." Minato smirked.

"Only because I am learning from you." He launched himself forward again, attempting to hit a good spot to knock the wind out of him, Minato still stood strong. But right when Naruto was about to strike where he wanted, Minato's leg slowly seemed to despirse.

"Dad?" Naruto stopped his training for a moment to see what was happening.

"It's okay Naruto. It seems as though it is time for my leave." He faintly smiled. "I have a feeling you will meet your mother as well. The only reason why I was here is because somehow, my chakra still let up, I must have somehow leaked out. When I opened my eyes, I was out on the streets. I finally found you out in the forest...My chakra is depleting. I wished I could've stayed with you longer."

Naruto smiled sadly, small tears rolling down. "But that's just one of the bad sides of being dead. I knew it would come dad. I am 6, I can handle it right?" Minato laughed, using his existing fingers to snap out of the world. "Goodbye dad." Naruto whispered.

-/-

Naruto looked outside his window. Several ANBU surrounded the area. He smirked. They were obviously looking for him. He had only been gone a week in the real world. But still had the training from back in the plain. A knock on the door was heard, and Naruto lifted his hoodie up. No need for sudden occurrences of ears and tail now? Naruto could now make the chakra not appear. It would still be there. But faintly.

"Uzumaki, Naruto. The Hokage wishes to see you and talk about your sudden disappearance." A man with a dog mask said.

"Uh, sure." Naruto pushed the ANBU aside, getting stares from the other ANBU looking for him. The dog masked man gave them a signal and they all disappeared in a puff of smoke to attend to their other duties. Naruto opened the door. The Hokage sat there signing papers and looking rather stressed.

"Jiji?" Naruto squeaked. He looked at Naruto from above the piling high stack of paper on his desk.

"Naruto! There you are. You have disappeared for a week, I was very worried. Where have you been?" Once the old man set his eyes on Naruto, it looked as if the stress completely vanished.

"Uh, training Jiji, sorry it was abrupt but I guess...I had no other choice...?" He let out the last sentence as a question, making Sarutobi raise an eyebrow.

"No other choice?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "And who might you have been training with, boy?"

"Long story short, Jiji, with my father. By father I mean the fourth Hokage it's probably the best way I can answer back." Sarutobi stared stunned. Has someone told him who his father was? No, Naruto would've have gone far enough to say, "I met him." After someone spilled the beans. His vocabulary had also been increased. "It's just that, his chakra ran out so he couldn't train me any longer since he had to go. Oh, and I made friends...Well sort of, Kurama is still stubborn."

"Kurama?"

"The Kyuubi." He corrected. Sarutobi nodded at this stunning new information.

"Just don't be well..." He began.

"Yes I know. Just one more thing..." Naruto closed his eyes for a second, the swirling chakra lifting his hoodie a tad bit and more chakra flowed behind him. The fluffy features now exposed to the Hokage. Sarutobi knew what this was. And he as just as surprised as Minato.

"And you can do that by will?"

"I'm just a little shaky."

"Dismissed. I need some time to think about this information." Naruto nodded. Trying to get ride of it but failed. He decided to lift the hood up and wrap the tail. He walked out, heading to Ichiraku's. He also needed time. To acknowledge he can't see his dad now. Unless he died of course. But it would be better if he didn't.

**And the training goes to a close. Naruto will begin the academy next chapter. I will do a little twist however. I think it would be better if he was on team...-**


	2. Kiba Inuzuka

**Mmm, back. Hopefully I can make this chapter fairly long. Just like the other one because I have a bad habit of making them around 1,200 something. Last chapter was 3,808. So that was 3x to 4x longer than usual, haha.  
><strong>

-/-

Naruto adjusted his hood back on, stuffing the fluffly golden ears back. He continued his routine by trimming his tail with a pair of scissors, and tightly wrapping it around his abdomen. He kept grinning throughout the whole routine. Just because he was extremely excited to finally be able to attend the academy after telling Sarutobi about how his training went, Sarutobi insured Naruto that he will do fine. Well, that was more of an understatement. He trimmed his tail a little bit more, making it look more like a fuzzy belt rather than a tail. Every time it would appear, it would replace the hair that was trimmed. One of the bad sides of the 'power up' At least that's what Naruto assumed it was. His tail squirmed a bit, a little uncomfortable as usual, but he will make due. He had kept up with his training up until now, but for some reason it was going a little slower without Minato around. Just a little bit, so Naruto did not dread on it. He filled his bag with some tools. He didn't expect to be using them today, but, it would be better to be prepared. Boy was today going to be good. He jumped out the window, ignoring the ANBU who sat next to it, looking anywhere but inside the house hold of the child.

-/-

"Hello students, my name is Umino Iruka, and I will be your academy teacher." Naruto walked in just in time, nearly late, he looked around the room seeing the other children.

'That must be an Uchiha...That's a Hyuuga...And that is...A Nara right? Hmmm...That is one of those bug types...Uh...Aburame? Yeah, that sounds right. So that blond chick must be a Yamanaka..Oh yeah and an Inuzuka boy! Good thing dad told be a bit of the people I might see.' He eyed the students a little longer, taking a seat next a random student, who was pressing her fingers shyly, a blush on her face crept up once Naruto sat down. She looked down and continued her business, leaving Naruto a little curious. The voice of the teacher interrupted his thoughts.

"All right class," he clapped his hands together, giving a smile to all the students. "I will do role call now, please say here when I call your name." Naruto flicked his tail a little bit under the table and he shoved it back into place. He's already getting so excited and the lesson for today hasn't even started yet. He managed to keep a hand on it and waited for his name. "Uzumaki, Naruto."

"Here." He said not too loud, usually he got scolded by the adults on the street. But that was before his dad came. He heard a few whispers and murmurs from the other students. He shifted uncomfortably and gripped his tail harder, earning a small squeak to come out of his mouth, getting a small look from the Hyuuga girl. She dismissed it quietly, paying no attention to the squeak, rather to Naruto's well-being. Naruto nodded silently, showing her that he was okay. She blushed more and looked back to the teacher, who finished the role call.

"Our first lesson will be about the known history of chakra and it's use..."

-/-

It was boring. Extremely boring. The only thing that made the lesson fun was when a student shouted out something funny. Naruto did that once, the Hyuuga girl smiled and the Uchiha hid back a grin a bit too. Not to mention all the students laughed. Naruto on the other hand got yelled at by Iruka. By now, the students were all outside, finally getting some exercise. Sitting all day in one seat could get really boring...

"Alright students, we will practice our aiming first, then a bit of taijustu. If you know how to this, and are confident in an example, please come forward." Iruka threw his kunai hitting the dummy right on the target, getting "ooo"'s and "awwe"'s from some students. Except the students who were from those 'big time' clans. Naruto didn't cheer either, but he did clap. Show respect right?

"**Naruto.**" Kurama's growl startled Naruto a bit, why would he start a conversation right now?

"Yes?" Naruto was in front of Kurama's cage, kicking the water with a bored look on his face.

"**Don't show off too much during the exercise. By that I mean in the taijutsu. Just, tone it down a bit alright? I'm sure you can do well with the shuriken throwing without looking like you showed off.**"

"Yes...Alright..." Naruto mentally sighed. He came back to see the Uchiha boy stepping forward. Only the Uchiha. He must be confident! Naruto also stepped up, looking back if anyone else would also join. The Inuzuka cam forth to, stretching out a bit, being a show off. Naruto huffed. 'Dad said showing off isn't good. He is stretching but...He is doing it in the wrong manner. The Uchiha looked a bit concerned too. Good, he seemed to be mentally trained unlike the Inuzuka. But maybe he is and has a big ego. Better not judge him immediately. Uchiha boy stretched his arms a bit, still looking at the boy who was stretching his legs, when right now they were only going to throw shurikens. The Uchiha probably wanted to follow the lead of the dog boy. Naruto shook his head. Even Iruka senesi was a little surprised but smiled. It wasn't neccesary. Everyone pulled out one shuriken, aiming carefully at the dummies. The Uchiha went first. He got a clean shot, only a little bit off. He seemed disappointed. 'I bet today wasn't his day. He seems really strong.'

"Good job Sasuke." Iruka smiled nicely.

"Thank you, but I think I could've done better." So Naruto was right.

'So his name is Sasuke. Maybe I could talk to him. He seems nice enough.' An uproar of swoons came from a group of girls behind Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head and sighed. 'So, that proves it even more. He must be strong and a hit with the ladies.' Among the girls, Naruto recognized the Yamanaka, and another girl who seemed to stand out for her pink hair. They were the ones who cheered the loudest. He turned to the boys. The looked a bit jealous, and the Hyuuga stood behind, looking at Naruto, smiling shyly, she turned away when his blue eyes met her lavender. 'So she isn't a fan of Sasuke. Cool' He smiled at the girl and looked back to dog boy readying his stance, he threw the shuriken, hitting the target way off. He pouted, the boys laughed. Naruto turned back and looked them in the eye.

"Quit laughing, that's rude!" He said protecting the boy.

"Thank you Naruto, and nice try Kiba, but you still hit the target so that counts." Kiba nodded, a scowl on his face. He thanked Naruto with a wave and watched at it was his turned. Naruto looked like the target, and threw it like it was nothing. Bulls eye. "Ah, thank you Naruto! Good job!" Naruto nodded. But the girls who were swooning Sasuke still kept their attention on him. The once laughing at Kiba still were teasing him for bad aiming, but the Hyuuga girl still observed everyone. Especially Naruto.

...x...

Everyone got paired with a partner, and it just so happens that Naruto got the opportunity to test out the 'powerful Uchiha' Sasuke. The girls scowled at Naruto from time to time since he got paired up with him, Naruto shook it off. He set a foot in front of the other, getting his hands in place ready for a duel. Sasuke did the same and gave a quiet smile to Naruto. Naruto's tail squirmed again, excited. He stopped to adjust it and got back. Sasuke was strong alright. Naruto kept up of course, but he had to admit the kid had potential. Naruto returned the smile, but even brighter.

-/-

'She seems nice.' Naruto mentally smiled. He might have to talk to her some time. That is the best choice. But she looks so shy and timid...

-/-

On the second day of the academy, the boy Naruto wanted to approach... Sasuke who looked so nice on day one... Was not so nice today. Naruto heard the gossip from the streets that he is the last remaining Uchiha, and that his brother killed off all the others. Naruto can feel his pain. He usually felt pain from the hatred filled eyes from the adults, and occasionally the children around. Some were confused as to why they couldn't get near him. Some nights it got to him, some nights it didn't. Though Naruto did get to talk to Kiba today.

"So...Your Kiba right...?" Naruto asked as soon as everyone was outside practicing their shuriken throwing.

"Yeah, you here to make fun of me too for last time?" Naruto shook his violently, making Kiba's pout withdraw.

"Naw, I just thought you seemed cool to talk, or, you know talk to?" He let the last part as a question. Kiba just grinned.

"Hell yeah I am! I am the definition of cool!" Naruto shook his hand as a greeting.

"You're an Inuzuka right?" Kiba smiled pulling out Akamaru from his fluffy hood showing it out to Naruto. Naruto could feel his ears and tail stir.

"Oh yeah, I've seen you with him, what's his name?" He said nervously his tail slightly twitching, not a lot, so it was barely visible.

"Now that I think of you smell a lot like a-" Akamaru jumped into Naruto's jacket. Naruto quickly pulled him out carefully, Akamaru managed to nibble on his ear. He kept his ears back. Akamaru barked at Kiba. "What? No way, he isn't a fox! He just smells like one, just look at him!" Akamaru said otherwise. He continued barking, Kiba kept replying he isn't a fox. Thank god Kiba didn't think he was. Naruto wasn't a fox. He just features of one. "Fox ears!? Don't kid with me Akamaru!"

'I knew I should've listened to dad when he said making friends with an Inuzuka wouldn't go very well.' He felt his ears underneath the hood disappear. The tail did too.

"Just look!" Kiba yelled pulling off the hood from Naruto, just showing more of his blond hair."See! Hey where did your belt go?"

"I uh, put it away. It was getting really tight."

"Is that enough proof for you Akamaru?" The dog barked back walking out on him. "Hey come back! I was kidding!" Naruto was saved. He needs to get the ears and tail controlled. Iruka came by, shouting out his orders.

"Come on guys! This is our second day. Get to work will ya." Naruto would gladly do so.

-/-

**Sorry, I failed to make it longer than the last. But hey, I did post something? So well, we will continue a few more events at the academy next chapter if you don't mind. The only reason I can't keep going is because my brother is being a total d bag. See you next time.**


	3. Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke

**Hey I'm back for the 3rd chapter. Did you guys like the Kiba thing? :D I just really thought that they could've been good mutual friends you know? **

**Replys:**

**Akira - Nari: Wow! I really like it. :-) I can't believe this is your first fanfiction, I'm impressed! **

***runs around screaming how awesome the fanfiction is*. Please. Please! PLEASE! Update soon. XD **

**BYE BYE! **

***waves goodbye with a smile***

**Ermergerd, thank you so much! I will update when ever I can! I really mean it! Hopefully I can keep doing what I'm doing, so far everyday at school I come up with the scenario of what will happen next. I just hope when I get home I can remember it haha.**

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Hn." Yes, he was becoming fairly spoiled in Naruto's opinion. He just can't put his finger on it. He'd expect him to be mourning a bit, but for some reason he's been like this for days. Weeks. Months. Everyone noticed it, no one said anything. Yet the girls were still lovesick. Ino, the Yamanaka had ruined her friendship with the pink haired girl, Sakura. And Naruto didn't know why. It wasn't any of his business anyway. Though he still wondered about Sasuke. Kiba was someone he talked to a lot, and the girl Hinata, well, she could carry a conversation with him, but not for long.

"Bro!" Kiba said waving, his hand, trying to get Naruto's attention.

"Huh wait what."

"Teacher called you."

"Here." Already embarrassed himself and class had barely started.

-/-

"Iruka-Sensei said I could bring you with me, he wouldn't mind paying for both of us since we're his students. We're going to Ichiraku's." Naruto grinned happily sorting through his clothing trying to find his jacket. "It's only understandable."

"Rightttt..." Kiba stretched out his sentence, looking around Naruto's apartment. It looked decent, atleast by his standards. He didn't mind the empty cups of ramen on the table, begging to be thrown away. It was just the smell of fox, particularly on the pair of scissors that was on the drawer. Kiba kept his mouth shut. Naruto must have some weird obsession with foxes is all he could come up with.

"All righty lets go!" Naruto laughed lightly running from Kiba, who was keeping up. Naruto pushed his speed down to match Kiba's. Lets just say he has been keeping an eye on him. Nevertheless, they were having fun, ready for some ramen with Iruka.

"Naruto! You came here early? I see you brought Kiba with you like you said." Iruka smiled happily at his students.

"Well duh, he's never been to Ichiraku's, can you believe it?" Iruka chuckled lightly and invited the two boys to have a seat. "I'd expect him to at least notice it but he said he never even heard of it." Naruto pulled a pouty face, "luckily he will now taste the food of the gods."

"I think your over exaggerating." Iruka ordered his bowl

"Nonsense! I'm underestimating the taste of this ramen!"

"Uh uh..." Kiba said looking down at his bowl slurping it up.

Naruto sighed, giving up on explaining how special the food was.

-...-

"I have to get going, Akamaru needs to sleep and I have other stuff to do." Kiba sighed, placing Akamaru on his head. "I'll see you at the academy tomorrow okay?"

"It's fine." Naruto smiled at Kiba as he watched him walk off.

"So...How are things at home?" Naruto looked up at his Sensei, confused on the sudden change of pace to personal life, when the topic earlier was academy and training. Naruto even thought of getting some weights to get things tougher.

"Jiji told you to check on me didn't he." Now it was Iruka's turn to be surprised. "Tell him I'm doing quite dandy, thank you very much." Naruto slurped down his 11th bowl.

"Well...You got me there I guess. But I also just really think it would be good to spend quality time with a student of mine. I believe you are...Different than the others."

"So you're saying I need special attention because Im different..."

"No, not like that I-"

"It's fine. I bet Jiji wants to see me right now huh?" Iruka looked down at the boy, he's getting all the reasons as to why he called him out to Ichiraku's. Except the quality time part. "See you later okay?" He hopped of the stool, wiped his hands on his jeans and continued his way to see Sarutobi. Iruka grabbed his jacket, before he could go any farther,

"You know I'm not kidding about the quality time right?" Naruto rolled his eyes at Iruka.

"Don't lie to me, you know you don't like me because of this stupid fluff ball in me." He pulled Iruka's hand off of him.

"He's helpful and all, but not good at getting me respect."

"Wait,"

"It's fine really." Naruto looked at his Sensei, eyes flashing red for a moment. "I'd rather earn your respect instead of getting Jiji to make you like, a brother or something. Not that I wouldn't mind, I look up to you." Naruto pulled out his toad pouch and a bit of money. "I'll pay for Kiba." He smiled solemnly. "I'll talk to you later all right?"

"...Yes, I would like that..." Naruto nodded his head, putting his hands on his hips. He may have been a little rough on his Sensei, but he believes this is the best way to confront him. After all, he wanted make sure if he was a good friend. He is a role model to him. He shuffled a bit, he over did it didn't he. He walked along the rode, passing by the buildings were the Uchiha resided. Oh, Sasuke was there. The Uchiha stood there looking at one specific building. Naruto sighed, he's been like this for a long time. Hopefully he could get past the fangirls to have a little 'heart to heart talk.' But he had already spoken to much for the day, and is going to Sarutobi for a report on his health and training. Speaking of health, his tail has been acting weird lately, his training? Going well as usual, but he never gets to spar with anyone at home. Maybe that's the reason he's been falling back. Minato always spared with him. Mental note: find someone to spar with. Mental note no.2: get some weights.

-/-

"Uzumaki Naruto reporting for duty sir."

"No need to be so formal." Sarutobi laughed half heartily, opening up a file cabnit, pulling out a file. "So, anything?"

"I think I might need a sparring partner for my training, and my tail is feeling a bit weird."

"Sparring partner? We haven't even been able to measure your strength Naruto. Those tail and ears of yours is making you strong, and I'm still unsure why." He looked through some papers of shinobi and their stats. "I could see if I can find someone capable...And we'll see where you stand at." He pulled out a picture of a man in green spandex.

"Him?"

"Trust me, he will be able to take whatever you throw at him."

"He doesn't have anything against me does he?" Sarutobi shook his head, getting a relief gasp from Naruto.

"I don't want you hurting of your fellow students, but I do think you should atleast find someone to exchange blows."

"Yes sir!"

-/-

The light of the sun peeked through the window, shining right into Naruto's face, he huffed. His plan for the today was talk to Sasuke, see if he could be his sparring partner, if he's still in a bad mood as he usually is nowadays, maybe Hinata. She's actually strong, but she looks so shy. Maybe he can fix that? And for the finale, he will meet this 'Gai', and see what level he is according to the shinobi. Hopefully he's atleast higher than Chunnin. Hopefully, he jumped out of bed, but stood stunned in the mirror. He...What...

-...-

"Care to explain Kurama?" He tapped his foot in the water making in splash loudly, irritated, Kurama responded:

"**Kit, I did nothing, but I have been keeping an eye. When in this mode, you can be able to steal chakra. It is like some sort of endless reserve. It depends on on who you fight. The stronger your opponent; the stronger your reserve grows. You have a limit. And you've gotten to the point that you have 2 tails.**" He pointed at his second tail. "**I sense some Uchiha in there. I assume when you reach your limit of tails, it cancels out your weakest storage of chakra.**"

"But...Strength measured in chakra?"

"**No, kit. Chakra has their elements. Two fire chakra types combine together, that Uchiha is fire. And by cancel, If you gain more, it will cancel out the lowest amount of say, earth. You have a small amount of Earth, you've stolen some fire chakra. They cancel. Your chakra is stored in your tails and ears. Mostly your tails. You lose some tails when you waste a certain amount. Lets see...**" He reached his arm out. Grabbing one and squeezing it, causing it to shift into the other tail, making it **longer. "I hope you don't mind a longer tail. I guess it can hold some more. Meaning it can be filled up to a amount of chakra, of which I'm not sure. We'll have to find a way to maneuver it into which tail. And stop the tails from appearing.**" He looked outside the cage. "**It died down, see when you arn't holding them of here, it comes down here."** He looked and the blue chakra, swirling outside of his cage. "**Find a way to tie it around better alright? I'm not sure how much it can hold.**"

"Are you saying I can use ANY justsu?"

"**I'm not saying ANY...But yes..."** He growled and turned his head back on his arms to sleep. "**Now go on to the academy, your going to be late."**

"Oh yeah! Thanks Kurama!" The fox grunted.

-...-

Naruto stood back, looking into the mirror, happy he got rid of the second tail. He's been working to much on improving his chakra control, he forgot about controlling the pesky chakra, coming out of no were. He quickly fixed up his clothing and walked to the door, ready to finally ask Sasuke to practice with him. Kiba knocked on the door, waiting for him.

"Hey, thought I could probably go with you ya know? We're friends right? Even Akamaru stopped calling you a fox." Akamaru barked at Naruto, tongue lolling out of his mouth. Naruto grinned.

"Well, if we weren't friends, we wouldn't be hanging out would we?" He finally made a friend. A for sure friend, a friendship that would last for a long time. He was hoping to form the same kind of friendship with Sasuke. But it backfired, he would be able to spar with Hinata. Either way it was good, he will still attempt a good relationship with Sasuke. He had a feeling they were meant to speak to each other. No, to start a friendship with each other.

-/-

"Hey, uh, Sasuke..."

"What is it dobe." It isn't going well so far. Kiba sat in the far back looking at Naruto expectingly, he had shared his plan with Kiba, and now he was looking at him, seeing if it will all go as planned.

"Would you like to spar everyday after school?" Sasuke looked Naruto in the eye and said 2 words.

"No thanks." Naruto's face fell, he turned to Kiba, and walked to take his seat inbetween Hinata and Kiba.

'Plan B is a go.' His face said. Kiba nodded, his arms behind his back, he turned to talk to the girl next to him.

"Hey Hinata." Hinata looked at Naruto, then to Kiba who was talking to Ino.

"Y-yes?" She blushed, pressing her fingers together again like her usual self.

"I was wondering," Hinata's heart was beating fast. What was she gonna ask her, of all of the other people i the class? "Would you like to spar with me everyday after class, I can't today though because I have to meet someone."

Hinata almost fainted. 'It's only sparring. It's only sparring' she repeated to herself. "I would love to, N-naruto..." Naruto grinned happily. He looked at Sasuke afterwards. He looked a bit jealous. Naruto had a smug look on his face.

"Thank you Hinata!" And in all honesty, he really did want to spar with her too. He never got to spar with her in all his time in the academy. Now he got to test her. And help her out with her shy problem. Not that he told her anyway, that would be a bit rude.

**Imma stop it here and we will see how the sparring goes with Gai and Naruto next chapter, and it will possibly include the Chunnin exams. Maybe. And then we will get some action, yeahhh.**


	4. Such a small battle

**4th chapter, I can't stop updating oh my gosh. I just get so excited when i get reviews. That's besides the point anyway. Here we are. I forgot to mention that the cover is drawn by me, if I had my pen I would've drawn it digitally.**

**Replys:**

**Dulemina :**

**If this is your first fanfiction then this is great, but you really need to tone down on the speed your going forward in the story. I mean not that it's bad but to me it seems a little bit rushed. Everything else is cool I just don't get the deal with the tails (I didn't really understand the chakra talk :D) Looking forward to the next chapter!**

**My response: Yeah, I get what you mean, every time I look back at the recent chapters I'm like, "Tone it down bro." I'll do my best to do that in this chapter, and the following chapters and not let my laziness take the best of me. The tails: To put it simply: Large storage of chakra stolen from opponents. Just like samehada. Kisame's sword? Well it drains chakra not store it. It was kinda hard for me to come up with a reason why, I mean, the whiskers Naruto has is explainable, but also not at the same time. You get me right? Naruto doesn't know how to use the chakra from the tails. Pretty large reserve if you ask me, but it's better to have a complicated explanation than leave it unsolved! Thank you for bringing this up. As for first fanfiction? No, first NARUTO fanfic. I have written Homestuck fanfics and a Sonic one. Compared to the others, this one is better. I hope you continue this story even though the beginning is a little weird. Here I go talking over and over.**

**Cherry Blossom Shadow:**

**Cool...**

**I like your idea of storing chakra in phantom tails...and besides, Naruto with Fox ears and tails is totally kawaii!**

**Anyways, update when you can and I look forward to the rest!**

**God bless, **

**Ying**

**My response: Thank you, like I said before, it was actually kind of hard to come up with a reason. I will update when I can, because right now, I can't stop updating!**

-/-

"So...I gotta meet Hinata today...Go see this 'Gai' and..."

"**I'd suggest you learn how to control those tails of yours boy.**"

"Aww, come on, I was gonna go to Ichiraku's..."

"**You know you'd be better off finding a way to control it. If you are able to form a Rasengan, then I'm sure as hell you will be able to control your chakra.**"

"I'm totally gonna be drained."

"**Then maybe you'll find a way to use the storage, you brat.**"

"Whatever happened to the nickname kit?"

"**Hurry up and go on your play date with the Hyuuga girl.**" Naruto walked the streets, looking for the training area to begin his spar with Hinata. Everyday, he could feel like the villagers are starting to slowly accept him. Or maybe he's wrong, they must be tired of punishing him. He looked around, the same usual glares, the empty feeling inside...He isn't so sure anymore. He continued, the view of the spot became more clearer, and Hinata stood there by herself, admiring the scenery, arms behind her back humming quietly.

'Ive never seen her like this..' He smiled to himself. "Yo! Hi there Hinata, I'm glad you came!" She turned around, her face flushed a bright red, she waved back. "Ah good you came. Sorry for being a bit late though."

"I-it's okay. It was o-only by a few minutes. " Naruto nodded, putting a hand on his chin. Judging by her personality, her bloodline, and other properties. Naruto thought about what the Nine tailed fuzz ball said. About the whole ordeal with 'get your chakra under control. All this talk about chakra is making his mind spin. Mental note: focus on ramen rather than chakra to lessen the headaches.

"Say...Aren't you good with chakra control? I mean I'm okay with it it's just I need it more...Sharp?" He raised both his hands awkwardly. " I mean I want to improve it." Hinata cocked her head for a moment. "After we spar of course." She blushed and looked at him for a moment before she nodded. "It's only going to be for an hour or two because I have to go meet up with someone."

"Ah, a-alright." She put both of her hands up in a fighting stance, which the Hyuuga were known for. "L-let's go?" She said.

"You know, I'll have to do something about that stutter." Hinata gasped. She stopped and pressed her fingers together, blushing even further. "Oh I-I didn't mean it in a bad way or anything!" And now it what his turn to stutter.

"Way to go, kit."

"Shuttup!" He mentally cursed the fox. Naruto walked over to her quickly.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything." His arm reached out and touched her shoulder, she looked paralyzed.

"I-I..." There, she fainted right in his arms. Naruto knew she was really shy but...She fainted on touch...Her breathe slowly steadied, the redness on her face dispersing as well.

What to do now? This girl...Fainted right here in his arms . He pulled her up onto his back for support, carrying her up to a tree and putting her there. Naruto carefully put her in a comfortable position. He walked back, looking at her for a moment. Oh dear god what has he done. He really wished she would wake up. Who knows how long it will take for her to wake up. And going to the Hyuuga compound...A big fat no. Taking a deep sigh, he sits down next the sleeping girl, pulling out a granola bar from his pocket. Nothing else to do...Boy would he kill for a cup of ramen. Well, not literally kill. Though he is capable of that. He shook his head, and continued eating his granola bar. No need for such violent thoughts.

"Great job kit." Naruto hissed at Kurama, pushing the crumpled wrapper into his pocket. "It wasn't my fault, I bet the girl really likes you." Kurama laughed loudly, making Naruto's head hurt slightly.

"Or maybe she's shy, by the way, she has a name you know."

"Haha, whatever kit." He wasn't in front of Kurama's cage no...But he can tell he has a smug face. Naruto scrunched his nose, letting his eyes settle on Hinata. Maybe she did like him? He didn't dwell on it. He sat for a few more minutes until a shinobi jumped into the same training ground. Naruto still kept his eye on Hinata as he looked around, until finally setting his eyes on him and Hinata.

"Ah! You must be Naruto! I came here early but I didn't expect you to come as well!" He grinned big, giving Naruto a thumbs up. "And with a girl with you, how nice." Naruto looked blankly at the man. This must be Gai right? That's probably one of the only explanations. "The Hokage said that you would be able to explain everything when I got here, so what is it!" He laughed, followed by a comment about the power of youth.

"You mean to tell me he never told you?" He dusted his pants and left Hinata, still asleep. "That's weird." Gai shrugged.

"So what is it that you need?" He laughed a bit more. Naruto just smiled, he's really light hearted.

"Well." He looked back at Hinata for a moment. Hopefully she doesn't wake up just yet. "Jiji sent you to test out how my strength levels out. So, I was hoping we both go all out? No killing intent obviously." Gai nodded, looking at Naruto. He examined his body type. He continued with the nodding. He shouldn't underestimate him...Though he shouldn't think he's stronger.

"In all honesty, we shouldn't go all out, we might destroy the area around here. If he sent me, then I'm sure we should minimize our strength."

"I guess...You're right...I haven't had someone of equal strength battle me lately." He stretched out his arms and legs a bit. "Last time was more challenging, the academy isn't really for me. But I still have to go through the whole thing. Once I pass the Chunnin exams n' stuff." He grinned brightly, taking a last look at Hinata for a change in her condition. "Let's start, jutsu's allowed right?"

"Of course." He smiled, ready for a challenge. Jiji was right, he could probably take anything thrown at him. Naruto quickly jumped foward, shaking the ground, grinning wildly. Mental note: Try intimidation, it may make your opponent stagger-Or just make them want to kill you quickly with just a flick of the wrist. Gai backed up, staggering for a moment before regaining his posture. He ran around Naruto, shooting leg kicks, one kicking him in the groin, sending Naruto flying back hitting a tree. Gai looked a little disappointed. "Don't tell me your done just yet?

"Of course not!" Naruto jumped out of the trees, foot aiming to Gai,s face, he missed by a few inches, sending dirt and rocks flying up from the massive amount of power. Another mental note: Practice with your precision. Gai, on the other hand, steadied up, running towards the blond. Naruto then made a fast movement of hand signs."**Boufuu Kyouzuu no Jutsu**." Gai was pushed immediately back by a gust of wind. He tumbled for a while before getting a grip on the grass and jumping back into place.

"Ah, so we are only using some of our power."

"Yes." Gai shot up his trademark smile.

"This is about the time a bounce out and make my report to the Hokage, it was a pleasure having a small battle with you."

"Same." Naruto bowed forward. But, he still had yet to get Hinata to wake. "But I don't understand why are we ending this so early?" He went to get Hinata, who was already stirring, mumbling a few words.

"That's because I've already gained what I need to know, no problem. The burning fire of youth burns bright within you!" Naruto just shook his head

"I just really wished we could've fought longer."

**sORRRRRYYYY. I have to stop here for several reasons. There is a lot of dialogue in this too, so, I apologize for that, well, I'm one that gets bugged by this a lot. Wow, Naruto hasn't been in a real fight in a long time has he? It's starting to get frustrating so, why not complain about this to the Hokage? After waking up Hinata first. This isn't one of my good chapters.  
><strong>

**Boufuu Kyouzuu no Jutsu: The user distils the air around him or her with his or her chakra and at the exact moment of attack releases a large burst of air.**

**Yay. Any questions? I tried sort of. Soooorrrrry. But better have something other than nothing.  
><strong>


	5. False Alarm, Kurama & New targets

**I'm back, later than usual because of well...You know how you write a lot and then suddenly, BOOM! Brain fart! Brain goes to total SHIT. Anyway, lets get some more of that cutie pie Naruto. He is just so goddamn...Jrhdiwhcbeib. I will place some shipping questions down below, once I am finished with the chapter.**

"Hinata? Hey, Hinata." He poked her face multiple times, in all honesty, he was scared of shaking her from the earlier incident. After a few minutes of thinking, since his father always said to think some more... But lately it's becoming more of a headache than a use, the various ideas swirling around in his head you know? He poked the girl's face a few more times. Until he realized she was awake, just stunned, blushing and looking at him with wide eyes. "Oh! I d-didn't I mean..." He clearly was flustered, almost blushing as bright as Hinata. He really needed more human interaction. Well, he does talk to Kiba and Iruka. And now he is able to keep a semi stable conversation with Hinata, it usually ends up with her blushing madly and being extremely embarrassed and Naruto just feeling like a douche of some sort. "You sort of fainted...It's really late. I could walk you home maybe?" She mumbled a bit, squirming back up to her feet. "You were out for a long time this time. Don't worry about it though, we have time tomorrow without interruptions. Sorry..." She nodded and pressed her fingers shyly. He smiled, the sun was peeking slightly over the distant horizon, Hinata thanked him with her usual shyness and left into the Hyuuga complex.

For some reason, and Naruto didn't know why, he felt fairly accomplished. Unfortunately, he still needs to talk with Sasuke, and see who else he can talk to, for if some reason Hinata and Kiba are gone. Everyone knows its extremely awkward when your friends are gone and you just sink down in your seat sulking. He thought about Sakura, but she only has eyes for Sasuke. Shino is a bit quiet for his liking...There was Shikamaru and Choji. Yes, his next target for socializing was with Sasuke, Choji, and Shikamaru. Though Sasuke was probably the hardest one to get close too. He is not only doing this for his father, because he has a gut feeling to speak to them. They are so...No words can explain, but he wants the same relationship with them the same as with Kiba. His and Hinata's is still developing of course.

He currently has one friend, Not a close friend, but a friend. And one...What's the word? Oh yes, acquaintance. In Naruto's vision, a close friend is someone you can tell secrets to. And his vision is pretty damn good with the foxes power. Joking. He came to the front of his apartment door, it was spray painted in bright red, spelling one word.

"DEMON" Naruto was used to this. He touched the wet paint, it was actually recent. Although the person managed to run away. He'll have to paint his door again. He wished Dog was here to shoo the civilian away. But this isn't his time to watch over Naruto. Instead, bear stood on guard watching. As far as Naruto knows bear isn't very fond of him, but did his best to put his feelings aside. There was a bit of respect coming from Naruto for that. He unlocked the door, immediately jumped into bed. All this thinking is overwhelming. After all, he did get a little closer to Hinata, soon and luckily leading to a friendship to blossom, plus he'll have to have a word with Jiji sometime. Maybe tomorrow? Nah. Knowing the old man he'll call him up. Maybe tomorrow maybe later. The moon danced into the room slowly, Naruto finding himself looking out the window from his bed. What will tomorrow bring him? Maybe if he does develop a friendship with Shikamaru the lazy guy will do the thinking for him. He shut his bright blue eyes, drifting of into sleep, still imagining himself with lots and lots of friends. A true friendship with everyone...

-/-

The morning dragged out, Naruto walking to the academy no need to rush right? He heard familiar footsteps catching up to him. "Yo." He laughed. Kiba is here. No awkwardness around him except for a couple of twitches from his tail and uncomfortable flutters from his ears. Right on q, his now slightly longer tail twitched momentarily, Akamaru barking at his 'belt.' "Ugh, Akamaru will you just drop it sheesh." He growled at his own dog. "Nice new belt."

"Uh, thanks, I guess." His tail twitched one last time, he stopped for a moment and sped up, Kiba, wondering why, caught up to the blond boy. Kiba still wonders why he's even friends with him. He's cool? Not a lot of people think that but atleast he does? Maybe he's the only one who wants to talk to him, even after the failed show off earlier in the academy. He shook his head, regretting ever thinking about why he was friends with him. He should be glad, not question it. He caught up to him, who was currently talking to the familiar girl known as Hinata. "...Again sorry..."

"Oi, you must be Hinata right?" Hinata turned her head towards Kiba, who was giving a skeptical look. She went into shy defense mode.

"O-oh. H-hi Kiba." She put her hands close to her chest, blushing.

"Did...Did I do something?" He blinked. Hinata shook her head.

"N-no. You're Naruto's friend s-so I shouldn't be scared." She smiled shyly, her blush finally gone as she relaxed a bit seeing Naruto give his trademark grin at her. When the time comes, she'll drops the shyness. Naruto has seen her like this before. But never around him.

'Strange girl.' Was all he thought as he continued his way to the academy, kicking up the rocks along the way. He has two friends. Make another 2. Easy. Right?

-/-

Pink haired girl was being fairly annoying today. Naruto could see that Hinata could see it. Even Kiba, and he's sometimes louder than the girl. Sakura, as usual, was fighting with Ino over Sasuke. Now that Naruto thought about it, she has potential for a friend. Maybe she'll need a bit of growing up. Yes, that is what she needs, she's to obsessed over Sasuke at the moment. She's pretty too, if only she didn't focus too much on getting Sasuke's attention. Rather than being judgmental on...People's personality and habits, Naruto decided to speak with Shikamaru first, so then Shikamaru could possibly introduce him to Choji. They are best friends of course! He got to his feet and ushered Kiba to go with him, Hinata would probably be a bit nervous.

"Hello?" Shikamaru said, waving his hand . "What is it that you need? It's a bit unexpected because you usually either keep to yourself, or talk with Kiba and Hinata." Damn. What should he say?

"Oh! Sup guys! We just wanted to know if you'd like go hang out!" Kiba replied, grinning widely, holding Akamaru on his head.

"Why the sudden invitation?" Shikamaru looked at his friend. He chewed chips loudly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh..." Kiba was stumped.

"I just thought you were pretty cool and thought we could be friends." Naruto said, putting his hand on his head embarrassed. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"N-naruto just thinks he needs more friends. Y-you know how people avoid him." Naruto spun around to see Hinata shyly approaching Shikamaru. "P-please?"

"Well, I wasn't going to say no, but yeah, I have seen the villagers avoid Naruto like the plague, I wonder what's that all about..." Naruto's hair stood on end. Shikamaru is getting suspicious, say something!

"Uhhh...M-maybe it was because of the pranks I did when I was little? Um..How about we talk at Ichiraku's today after class!" Goddammit he keeps messing up and stuttering when talking to people. Or maybe Hinata is rubbing off on him? No! It should be the other way around! He grabbed Kiba and Hinata back to their seats, mumbling a few curse words. Good. He's getting somewhere atleast. Iruka came in through the door, chatting with Mizuki, Mizuki kept nodding. Something about this guy rubbed Naruto the wrong way? His face tingled, he rose his hand to the feeling which were on his whiskers. What is going on?

"**Kit.**"

"What is it?" Naruto spaced out of the real world.

**"I got more information**." Naruto's nose tingled along in rhythm with his whiskers. "**We need to contact Minato immediately however.**"

"But...He can't come back..." Kurama slammed his fist against the water.

"**Ah. I see that now, this here is your mothers chakra. We need to get ahold of it somehow..**."

"We'll have to wait."

"**Has Minato told you something he didn't tell me?**" Naruto nodded. "**Speak.**"

"I'll have to wait for a certain moment like this. I'll tell the teacher I need to go to the bathroom and hurry outside. My mom should appear. She'll have to do some...Tidying in here I guess."

"**Well, hurry up will you!**"

"Geez...Alr-" He got pulled back, feeling the same tingling, still touching his face, except Iruka was yelling at him. He was just staring into the distance with a poker face, a hand on his whiskers.

"Naruto are you listening!" He yelled, the clipboard in his hand getting more and more cracks by the second.

"Ah! Gomen! I spaced out!" Naruto panicked, and pulled out a textbook. He then realized he had to go now, the tingling now became stinging, like small paper cuts in the skin. "Sensei! I must got to the bathroom can I be excused?" He pushed is hands in between his legs and swayed left and right. Everyone In the room was giggling. Except Hinata and Shikamaru. Hinata eyed Naruto for a moment and smiled.

"Is it urgent?" Iruka scowled, tapping his pencil on the clipboard.

"Do you not see me nearly pissing my pants, Sensei!"

"Watch your language, fair enough. You can go." Naruto jumped out of his seat and ran passed the bathroom, taking a quick turn and leaving the academy, startling a few villagers. He swiftly jumped through his slightly open window and crawled underneath the blankets. Now we play the waiting game. He could tell Iruka that...Oh damn he didn't have any good excuses...! He could ask his Mom to hold on and wait here...That's the best he could come up with. He fiddled with the blankets. She better hurry. The stinging sensation grew even more. His nose got moist, whiskers thickened. She better get here before things get out of hand. The stinging stopped, Naruto felt like he's been stabbed in the face with a couple on senbons.

His whiskers were thick, big red eyes with slits peeked out from under the covers. Taking a deep loud sigh he realized he had to wait some more time before his mother came for a small visit. A little longer than the visit from his Father, since his Father intended it to be that way. He crawled out of bed to look into the mirror, his eyes staring back at him. His ears and tail fluffed up greatly, fangs poking at his bottom lip. He felt the poking of his own nails against the palm of his hands draw a little blood.

"Kurama, false alarm."

"**Hmm...I guess you should go back to the academy now."** Kurama growled.

"Agreed." His whiskers still thick, stayed where they were. Naruto hurried to the sink and splashed water on his face, black streaked down his face like paint and his eyes dispersed. He stood there for a moment, looking at how his nails almost magically became more like human fingernails. He decided now is the time to leave and pulls his hood down and jumps out. According to a few observations from Kurama, they appear again after about 8 hours or so, sometimes, 6, sometimes even a few minutes. But knowing when they'll appear is easy, the weird tingly feeling in his bones, the stinging and small aches on his head. The downside is that Kurama doesn't know how long it'll stay, you can force it stay surprisingly but getting to leave is extremely hard. He hasn't accomplished it, but he hoped to get some tips from his mom. Naruto entered the classroom and looked around.

They all went outside didn't they? Naruto let out an annoyed grunt and continued his way outside, Shikamaru greeting him as he passed by to a post to practice.

-/-

"Thanks for the save earlier with Kiba and I." Naruto huffed as he blocked an attack from Hinata. She smiled and blushed.

"Y-you're welcome."

-/-

**So what side pairings do you guys want to see? In the end there will be Naruhina but I won't focus to much on pairings alright? Just a few hints n' stuff. I think. Unless I take a huge turn and crash into "cliche romance story." Any thoughts? Also I bet this chapter is shitty since I rarely came back to it. Hopefully the next will be better.**


End file.
